His Masters guardian
by Nekoian
Summary: RenBason for a friend of mine who asked for it...not really a romance, but Bason thinks about Ren, and what they mean to each other.


His Masters guardian.

"I think sometimes you're the only one who cares Bason." Ren had said once, and for a while the spirit had thought it true, no one was as loyal as Bason, "You're the only companion I have in this pathetic little world."

Bason thought back, a bittersweet sensation, he was happy the master now had friends, but was also jealous as well. He'd had Ren to himself for so long, he would never admit it though, Ren would think it silly.

He'd watched Ren grow, been there since he'd been but a little baby, and admired the strength with which Ren carried himself through situations. When a foot had been placed wrong though, who had been there? No, not Yoh, it had been Bason.

When Ren had fallen from his horse for the first time? Who had talked him into trying again? Had it been HoroHoro? No, it was Bason.

Or when Ren needed guidance, the kind of guidance one never seeks, but finds anyway, had it been Jun to offer it, no, once more, Bason had come through.

Bason often watched as Ren slept, he'd never had a child of his own, and if he had he'd never seen them. He'd helped raise Ren, and for that he felt not only proud, but guilty as well. It was partly his fault Ren was so miserable, so…lonely. But he had made Ren strong, taught him to be tough and brave and to fight for what he believed in.

He loved this boy, his master, his friend, not in some cheaply rated physically way, but in a way that stirred his emotions till he wasn't sure how to feel, Ren was his reason for being here, on this earth.

He needed Ren, without him, Bason would have been another wandering spirit, Ren kept him sane, and safe and cared for him, he knew Ren did.

He loved it when they came together as one, it was a feeling of strength, when unity came, so the spirit loved Ren more, taking pleasure in being a part of Rens being, becoming a small part of the boys soul.

He often wondered about Rens true feelings, Ren could be cold, cruel and selfish sometimes, always single-minded, but with the ability to see a wide and lavish picture at the same time.

'What does he think of me?' Bason wondered watching Rens chest rise and fall, like he had since Ren was a baby, like he had after Ren had fallen from the horse. 'What do I mean to him?'

Like he always had.

Ren squirmed in his sleep. Sweating and gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry Ren." Bason said simply, putting his ghostly hand to Rens chin, hoping to soothe him, wanting his dreams to be good ones. But his fingers passed through Ren like butter through a knife, Bason stared sadly at his hand, he'd long forgotten what it was like to touch and feel, there where mere memories for him. Seeing Ren so distressed made him wish he was alive, that he could touch, and hold Ren. To comfort him when no one else could. "I will always be here." Bason said, placing his own dead hand atop Rens, not surprised that it passed through.

He was sure Ren knew just how much he cared, but it was unnatural for a boy like Ren to feel strong emotions towards a ghost like him. They respected each other, maybe even loved each other, but never the less Bason knew that sooner or later Ren would outgrow him, become his own man, and he'd have to let the boy go.

He wondered if he could stand it when it happened.

He knew deep down, that he couldn't.

* * *

Hurrah, I was asked to do Ren/Bason, and here's my first ever try XD it's not very long, so I apologise. Tis for you '**Ren F and Spirit of Darkness**' or can I call you '**Tamashii-chan**'? Anyway, you requested it, and I was happy to give it a try. I apologize that it isn't exactly a romance, but it's kind of like love…I know you've felt a little depressed lately, or at least you did. (Oh dear, my depressing story might make it worse…) 

Characters and stuff not mine…gotta learn the name so I do…please no suing the Feline, all she has is tacky fan art, a computer and an empty head.. O-o;;


End file.
